Cenizas
by Vidian
Summary: Si es que ese "lugar mejor" existía, deseaba poder llegar cuanto antes a él. Mientras tanto, mientras todavía tuviera que seguir pisando ese jodido suelo infestado, ya no cargaría nada dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones desgastados, ahora todo lo que llevaría serían sus recuerdos, porque, después de todo… Ellos irían con él a todos lados.


***Este fic está publicαdo únicαmente en FαnFiction. net*******

**...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tanto The Walking Dead como sus personajes pertenecen a Robert Kirkman.**

**N/A:** Soy nueva en este fandom, no había escrito nada de The Walking Dead hasta ahora y debo mencionar que estoy emocionada. Es un one-shot que he escrito especialmente para mi hermanita:**Ary Lee**. Este es un regalo para ella y el cual espero que le guste mucho, y bueno, no sólo a ella sino a quienes lo lean.

¡Te amodoro mil, hermanita linda!

* * *

_**Cenizas**_

* * *

Sentado sobre el césped seco, mirando a la nada y completamente abstraído del resto, así es como se encontraba el menor de los Dixon. Oculto en algún lugar de su atormentada mente, sólo reviviendo las imágenes del destino más nefasto que pudo tener la vida humana. Era increíble pensar en todo lo que había perdido hasta ese instante, y un tanto espeluznante imaginar un mundo alterno al que vivía; el ambiente era tan real que, intentar concebir algo diferente a eso, era casi una utopía. Estaba fuera de su alcance y fuera del de todos a decir verdad… La humanidad ya no era la que solía ser antes de todo eso, antes de que los muertos inundaran las calles e intentaran llevarse con ellos a cuantos les fuera posible. El mundo cada vez estaba más cerca de ser el infierno mismo.

Podía sentir la hierba entre sus dedos cada vez que intentaba arrancarla de raíz para arrojarla lejos de ahí, podía sentir la suave brisa rozando su piel y los rayos del sol atravesando entre las hebras de su desaliñado cabello; cada una de esas cosas recordándole que seguía ahí, vivo y…solo.

Y como si se tratase del viento golpeando contra su sien, el recuerdo de aquella tarde pasó frente a sus ojos.

_El sol comenzaba a meterse por el horizonte, cediéndole poco a poco el lugar a la luna y a la oscuridad. Ser testigos del ocaso siempre sería una de las cosas más fascinantes, al menos de las pocas cosas que les quedaban en la situación en la que se encontraban. El anhelo se acrecentaba mientras observaba el anaranjado cielo combinado ligeramente con el azul del anochecer._

_Ella estaba a su lado, tan ensimismada como él. Ambos mirando el fino manto del firmamento, sentados sobre unas rocas frente a una improvisada fogata._

_—__¡Es hermoso! —musitó ella, y él fue capaz de detectar emoción en su voz—. ¿No crees que es magnífico? —preguntó, sorprendiéndolo._

_Él la miró directamente; pudo ver la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos azules. No importaba cuántas veces durante todo el día pensara que el mundo se iría al demonio, siempre habrían personas como Beth que todavía creerían en la vida. De alguna forma eso le reconfortaba, pues a pesar de toda la basura que atestaba la tierra, no todo era malo, o eso creía cuando trataba de entender a la hija de Hershel._

_Desvió su mirada del rostro de la rubia y volvió a enfocarse en el cielo, el cual cada vez se teñía de una tonalidad más profunda._

_—__Estas son las cosas que jamás van a cambiar, ¿no es así? —dijo ella en un susurro lleno de anhelo._

_La escuchó soltar el aire ligeramente; Beth al igual que todos esperaba que algún día todo volviera a la normalidad, o que se tratase de la más espeluznante pesadilla jamás contada, por muy inverosímil que eso fuera. Quería ser tan optimista como ella e imaginar que el mundo volvería a ser el mismo; sin embargo, para él ya no había esperanza alguna. Lo único que restaba era intentar sobrevivir, sólo eso. Deseaba decir algo, pero sabía que nada agradable saldría de su boca; las circunstancias no le ayudaban a ser positivo._

_—__Recuerdos… —La rubia volvió a tomar la palabra, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y sonreía cálidamente—. Es todo lo que me queda ahora, pero, ¿sabes? Es más que suficiente para mí. —Suspiró entonces, perdiendo su mirada en algún lugar del cielo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_—__Intento no hacerlo —respondió sin pensar, deduciendo que la rubia se refería a los recuerdos._

_—__¿Escuchaste algún vez eso de que recordar es volver a vivir? —inquirió, logrando que Daryl enarcara una de sus cejas—. Pienso en mi padre todo el tiempo._

_—__¿Eres masoquista?_

_Beth no evitó sonreír ante la cuestión de él._

_—__Tal vez… A estas alturas no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Mis recuerdos son muy valiosos, son como un tesoro que nadie puede hurtar… Ellos vienen conmigo a todos lados._

_Ellos vienen conmigo a todos lados…_

Daryl repitió en silencio una y otra vez esas palabras, las cuales se convirtieron en cenizas junto con la fogata de aquella tarde.

Beth le había dicho en esa ocasión algo que ahora no podía desechar de su mente con facilidad; ella dijo que sus recuerdos no podían ser hurtados por nadie. Jamás lo pensó de esa manera; ella todo el tiempo se sintió de la misma forma que él, de la misma forma que todos lo hacían. Todos temían con la misma intensidad perder lo poco que les quedaba y deseaban poder protegerlo a capa y espada; no obstante, Beth lo hizo de forma diferente, ella vivía por algo tan profundo como un recuerdo atrapado en el más recóndito lugar de su mente.

Él sin duda detestaba recordar todo lo que pasó en su vida, todo lo que perdió, pero ahora era la única forma de verla. La manera en la que ella podía seguir viviendo era sólo dentro de su cabeza. No quería y no podría jamás olvidar sus brillantes ojos azules cuando observaba el atardecer, las débiles sonrisas que aún le quedaban para enfrentar cualquier situación o la esperanza que aún albergaba su ser. No, eso nunca lo olvidaría. Porque nunca nadie sabría lo importante que llegó a ser Beth Greene para él, porque la ilusión rozando el límite de la ingenuidad que tanto la caracterizaba, era lo que ahora le mantenía de pie.

No había nada que deseara más que poder ver sus ojos llenos de vida.

—Piensas en ella —aseveró Carol detrás de él.

Daryl soltó un ligero bufido; no se había percatado de la presencia de ella hasta ese momento. Continuó arrancando el pasto seco y lanzándolo lejos; poco le faltaba para dejar esa parte sin un solo rastro de hierba.

—Yo también lo hago —confesó la mujer, intentando que Daryl saliera del estado en el que había permanecido por varios días luego de la muerte de Beth.

Parecía que nada en él cambiaría. De todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo un grupo, jamás lo vio de esa manera; tan ausente, tan sombrío y tan carente de cualquier tipo de emoción. No tenía idea de cuánto le afectó la muerte de la hermana de Maggie, pero sabía que fue lo suficiente si él estaba tan ajeno de todo. Quizás fuese una idea suya, pero intuía que la relación entre Daryl y Beth había sido mucho más profunda de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginar.

—Se trataba de algo muy especial entre ustedes, ¿cierto? —indagó la mujer, cruzada de brazos y a la espera de que el menor de los Dixon se diese la vuelta y por fin decidiera hablar con alguien.

Daryl enarcó una de sus cejas no comprendiendo muy bien el significado de esas palabras. Carol, quien ya se encontraba a un lado de él, sonrió cálidamente ante el gesto de su compañero; era el Daryl que recordaba.

—Estoy segura que ella se sentía de la misma manera —dijo de forma cómplice, tocando su hombro como método de consuelo.

Sin decir nada más, Carol se alejó de él, asumiendo que él querría un poco más de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Sinceramente, no sabía de qué manera podía ayudarlo; ella también conocía el amargo sabor de la pérdida y creía fielmente que el tiempo sería lo mejor para sanar cualquier tipo de herida. Daryl quería avanzar solo por el proceso de duelo, y lo único que podía hacer ella, era respetar esa decisión.

Vio a Carol dirigiéndose hasta donde el resto se encontraba. Ellos seguían esperándolos y agradecía demasiado que lo hicieran. Maggie debía encontrarse en la misma situación que él, pero no con el mismo sentimiento de pertenencia. El dolor de Maggie debía asemejarse al que él había sentido cuando perdió a Merle; sin embargo, la pena que tenía él ahora, debía ser lo más cercano a lo que Rick sintió cuando Lori murió. Era demasiado consciente de lo que llegó a sentir por Beth, pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo… de todas formas, ahora no tenía sentido.

Una noche más estaba por caer.

Nada tenía remedio, lo poco que quedaba de vida seguía su curso. Desgraciadamente el tiempo no esperaba a nadie.

Dirigió una última mirada al grupo al que alguna vez perteneció. Se levantó del césped y tomó su fiel ballesta; era hora de avanzar.

—Hasta pronto —dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Se dio la vuelta, no tenía intenciones de mirar atrás de nuevo. No evitaba sentirse mal por lo que haría, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Ya no quería aferrarse a nadie más, ya no estaba dispuesto a perder nada. Si es que ese «lugar mejor» existía, deseaba poder llegar cuanto antes a él; la solitaria y fantasiosa motivación que tenía, era que podría reencontrarse con todos ellos algún día. Mientras tanto, mientras todavía tuviera que seguir pisando ese jodido suelo infestado, ya no cargaría nada dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones desgastados, ahora todo lo que llevaría serían sus recuerdos, porque, después de todo…

Ellos irían con él a todos lados.


End file.
